You mean we're CHEERLEADERS?
by the ickanator
Summary: Inuyasha is new in town and he has been incouraged to meet new people, try new things, and join after school activities. He's all for it, until he finds out what that after school activity is. Can Inuyasha handle pompoms and glitter?
1. I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare

A/N: This is my first Inuysha fanfic by myself so I hope you like it.  
  
Stepping up to the high school Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He was a first year and he knew that would mean big trouble. Every year it was the same thing with the freshmen. Either they proved their worth to the seniors by living out one of the major pranks played on them, or gets shoved into the trashcan every other day for the rest of your freshmen year. Life seems to make you start things over and over. Like when you leave middle school and go to high school, and it continues on when you leave high shcool and go to college; depending if you even go to college, then you're out on your own. You also have to start over when you move to new towns. Making new friends, going to different places. Inuyasha just hoped he would fit in right, but from what it seemed, this was not going to be some piece of cake my friend.  
  
Inuyasha's hopes began to brighten up as he realized that this school might not be like the school in his old neighborhood. It was the first time Inuyasha had been to Tokoyo, and it seems it fell short of nothing. Huge buildings, lots of traffic, and most of all, strangers. He had just moved to this city about a week ago and hadn't had time to make new friends. Of course his brother Sesshomaru had been able to make friends right away, but that was just because he was older. Sometimes it seemed to Inuyasha that he was just an outsider and would always be one.  
  
He stared at the colossal building with kids scampering around everywhere. It was much larger than his petite middle school in the country. Well this was the city and they most likely were able to get away with more things. He looked around the other buildings and noticed that the sky was only dark and gloomy around the school. He hoped that this wasn't a sign of things to come.  
  
.   
  
"Is it natural for a dark cloud hang over one spot?" inquired a guy as he stepped up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's thoughts shattered like glass as he snapped back to reality. It seemed that someone obviously shared his natural dred of going in to a new school. He felt worse about having to go in a new city and a new school almost at the same time. So, deciding that it would be best if he had some one to talk to when he entered this odd, new place, Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm trying to decide weather or not to go in."  
  
"Oh, I was talking about the big ominous cloud over your head. You know, if I were you I'd take that as a bad omen."   
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the guy. If it was true, then Inuyasha was sure that not many people would come marching right up hoping to be his friend. The guy sort of had a lain back, don't really care what you think about me look, but he also reminded him of a spy like James Bond. He was about normal height with black hair, blue eyes, and had on a pair of baggy dark blue jean shorts with a matching jacket that was equally baggy and a white muscle T-shirt. He dressed like a normal person, instead of trying to wear some over priced outfit, like most of the people he knows, that you wear once, get something on it, and can't get it out for anything.  
  
"You look new. The name's Miroku. They call me the biggest pervert this side of the city."  
  
"Who calls you that, and why?" Inu-Yasha asked cocking an eyebrow, and wondering why anyone would want to tell that to someone they just met.  
  
"Everyone, including my parents and if you stick around me long enough you'll find out why. It's kind of funny because my mom says my dad is like me."  
  
"Don't you mean he was like you?"  
  
"No he always acts like that now," Miroku said almost too serious, "Well any way, what's your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"So," Inuyasha started hopefully, "are you a freshmen too?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what the seniors are going to do this year, beside shove us into trash cans." Miroku put his hand under his chin and looked like he was in deep consentration.  
  
At that little thought Inuyasha's whole world darkened. Deep down he knew this school would be the same, but he didn't really want to admit it to himself.   
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Miroku asked with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha said as if he was keeping a secret that he would never tell.  
  
"Oh, well the cloud over your head just started to spurt out lightning."  
  
"We just moved here and I was hoping this school wouldn't be like that," Inuyasha said while sighing. He didn't really want people to know that he just moved to this big city and didn't quite fit in right.  
  
"Setting your hopes a little high don't you think," Miroku said with a hint in laughter in his voice trying to cheer Inuyasha up.  
  
At that time two other guys came walking up. One was short with a plain yellow T-shirt, some baggy black jeans that were practically falling off that had a silver chain hanging from the front pocket to the back pocket, and a black hat turned backwards. Here and there you could see where his red-orange hair poked out. He reminded Inuyasha as a model punk person.  
  
The other was a normal height with a pair of long khaki shorts, a shirt with buttons at the top and around the sleeves and collar there was a khaki strip, and he was wearing a pair of flip-flops. The guy seemed like one of those silent types that seemed to along with whatever was going on.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his own clothes. He wearing a pair of big, baggy, black pants that had holes in the knees, and a red, short-sleeved, button-up shirt. He gussed he could have actually made some effort when he got dressed this morning, but it didn't seem worth worring over something that stupid.  
  
"Hey, it's Shippo and Kouga. Hey guys, this is Inuyasha he just moved here. He's a first year too."  
  
"Hi, I'm Shippo," the short one said freakishly smiley.  
  
"And I'm Kouga," the other said eyeing Inu-Yasha suspiously.  
  
Inuyasha felt that Kouga was seendindg him some weird vibes that seemed to scream that he was in some forbidden territory.  
  
"Shippo likes to play pranks so don't mind him."  
  
Just then a few girls walked by. Miroku got a little smiley.  
  
Too smiley   
  
"Here we go again with the annual tradition of Miroku doing something stupid and making us all look like perverts because we hang out with him," Kouga said while sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean," Inuyasha asked curious.  
  
"You'll see in a minute."  
  
Inuyasha stood and watched Miroku.   
  
He went over to them and whispered into one's ear, while reaching his hand around to feel her butt. She blushed a deep scarlet, shouted, "Dumb ass freshmen pervert," and smacked him so hard that when eventually stumbled over to the guys he had a huge hand print on the side of his face.  
  
"Dang that looked like it hurt," Shippo said while twisting his face.  
  
They all stood there while Miroku gathered all of his stars. Inu-Yasha smiled and the other stood there laughing at Miroku.  
  
"Well it looks like someone's feeling better," Miroku smiled big and goofy.   
  
And if as on cue a few other girls walked by. "Aww look at the cute little freshmen, I feel sorry for them. Dressed like that they won't last a minute."   
  
All of them were pissed, but knew better to say anything about it. Inu-Yasha smiled again and felt like he was going to fit right in with this group of guys.  
  
The four freshmen dragged their feet along the ground as they hesitantly walked in the high school.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Why do I have to say it?" Sango looked evilly at Kagome.   
  
"Because you're the only one who looks old enough."   
  
"But…" Sango looked down at her feet and sighed.   
  
Under her breath Kikyo muttered, "Another year and here we go with the annual tradition of Kagome messing up the first day to make us look like complete idiots."   
  
  
  
"Hey I heard that!"   
  
"Oh, well lets just do it."   
  
Kiara, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango run past the boys. "Aww look at the cute little freshmen, I feel sorry for them. Dressed like that they won't last a minute."  
  
They all looked at the boys who looked overly pissed and miserable as they started to walk toward the school. Then Kagome noticed that she had never seen the boy with the long silver hair. He was smiling...  
  
"Kagome do you think it was right the way you made me say that to those boys, I mean it's not like we're dressed any better."  
  
Kagome took a good look at the other girls and hersef. It was true, they were dressed pretty normal themselves. She didn't know why she had told Sango to say it. Sometimes Kagome didn't think things completely through, and she couldn't really tell you either. It's like she gets a notion and runs with it.   
  
Kagome nodded her head. Kirara looked at Kagome. "You know since their freshmen, and we're freshmen too, that most likely we'll be in some of the same classes."   
  
"…SO"   
  
"God Kagome you're so stupid, It's a wonder you're not a blonde."  
  
The bell rang and the girls scattered to the school hallway.   
  
Shortly the intercom came on while the students were in the hallway trying to see what classes they're in.   
  
"Attention everyone, none of that nonsense about dumping freshmen in trash cans this year. Oh, all freshmen report to the gym, all freshmen report to the gym."   
  
No one stirred for they knew the impending horror that would come to them if they gave themselves away.   
  
"I mean now," the voice said with a twang of impatience  
  
.   
  
A few people stepped out of the crowd to go to the gym, but soon met Mr. Trash can over their heads.   
  
The intercom came on again; "Okay I guess you're all going to fail." The rest of the students were forced to have the garbage showers.   
  
In the gym   
  
Many kids were running around trying to find people with perfume so they could drench out the rank stench of garbage. Others were trying to find their friends from middle school.  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were trying to pick out all the banana peels out of their hair. A little, clean Shippo walks up to them, smiling too much for his own good.   
  
"Hey Shippo, why are you clean?" Kouga snarled.   
  
"Ahhh, the power of being short. I just went through everyone's legs when they were busy dumping garbage over some poor sap's head."  
  
They all glared at Shippo and suddenly he realized the mistake he made.   
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, a short teacher walking up to a podium interrupted him.  
  
(Now returning to the fairer sex for a brief moment... no offense boys)  
  
"Hey Kirara why are you so clean," Kikyo demanded as the small girl ran up to them.  
  
"Well I'm just short and so darn cute that they thought I was a visitor and let me pass right by."   
  
Kikyo sat in annoyed silence as she tried to figure out a way to get the stain out of her new blouse.  
  
"Uhhh.. is this thing working, hello..oh...hehe.Hello students, my name is Mr. Myoga. I would like to start this year out by saying that there aren't very many freshmen this year so most of you will be in the same classes as each other. Now I think it would be nice to introduce this year's cheerleaders. Hmmm… Naoki, Yuu, Kagome, Kikyo, Kirara, Sango, um...Iffy, Yura, June, Fujiko, Yasumi, Mayu, Akira, Masayuki, and Rieko."  
  
"WOW… there's some fine women I'd like to-"  
  
"You'd like to what?" A teacher looked at Miroku with an evil glare.  
  
"Umm… meet them and get to know them and not judge them by their appearances but rather by the inner content of their character."   
  
"Good, that's what I thought."   
  
"Actually," Shippo interrupted, "That means he wants to woooohooohoohoohoo one of them. Wooooh, Wooooot. You know like we're going down, down baby, or I wanna f-"at that point Miroku clamped his hand over Shippo's mouth. Eventually he pried away from the death defying hold and finished with, "like an animal"   
  
"Why I never…"   
  
"Of course you haven't that's why you don't have a husband. I bet the doctor said your mom should've had an abortion."  
  
The teacher's mouth dropped open and was interrupted by Mr. Myoga.  
  
Mr. Myoga looked back down at the list an upper classmen had just handed him, and hesitated.   
  
"It seems that I missed some people. Um… is it …In u Yash a. Yes… that's it. There is a Miss Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga."  
  
Not paying attention until know, Inuyasha looked around and asked, "Why is that old man calling our names?" As he looked around, all he saw was all of their horror stricken faces.  
  
"Did I win something  
  
"Don't say that!"   
  
Everyone turned around and pointed to the boys who had no choice but to get up and walk to the podium.   
  
"Why are we up here," Inuyasha asked more than thoroughly confused.  
  
"Wow we actually have boys on our team this year, that means we go to competition with no worries." Iffy smile was so beautiful that Miroku almost melted.  
  
Inuyasha thought he would try it a second time, "Hey did I win something."   
  
"If you won something then we wouldn't be up here," Shippo said in a 'duh' voice.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You mean that," most of the kids held their breath hoping Inuyasha would get it and save himself from further embaressment, " those four girls who made fun of us are in the same grade?!"   
  
A tall girl with light brown eyes and chesnut colored hair walk up to Inuyasha and looked at him for a while. Finally she spoke up, "I didn't think it was at all possible to be as stupid as my dad. Oh God, please don't tell me you like Hot Wheels."  
  
All of the girls busted out laughing. Inuyasha shrugged, it was obviously an inside joke.   
  
Mr. Myoga walked aroud handing out packet of info. When he got to the boys he said while handing them packets, "sorry guys but it might take longer to get your unifroms because the company doesn't get many requests from us for boy's cheerleading uniforms."  
  
"Y....You mean we're CH...CHEERLEADERS!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, the correct term is competitive cheerleaders!" 


	2. Nothing is as it seems

_To Everyone: Yes, I know... I am that annoying girl who started a story... and abandoned it.... poor poor story... I am terribly sorry... I hope that you will continue reading... For all of you who reviewed when I very first started this story... Thank you... I know that it is very unprofessional of an author to leave their story hanging like I did... I really hope that you aren't too mad at me... and don't expect me to do this again without notice again in the future... I really am sorry that I did this and I hope that you all continue reading._

_hides_

_"Oh no... not the sporks..anything but those.. why couldn't you all chase me down pitch forks or something.. wahhhh"_

_p.s. Sorry about all the ...'s. I gained this syndrome from somewhere unknown, and I am having a hard thime with controlling all of the ...'s   
  
Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor: Yeah I know.. poor Inuyasha... I am so evil coming up with this concept. All cheerleaders arn't that bad... just the ones in math class that whine about how they don't understand how 11=2... But for the most part... I try to stay away from anyone like that...cheerleader or not.... Most of the competitive cheerleaders I have met are nice, and not ditzy so I don't think inu is in too bad of shape... especially woth all those girls and short skirts... Wait... what Am I talking about... Inu is nothing like Miroku.... hmmm.... I will just have to see about this.... .   
  
Kikyouko: Wow... I am like.. on your favorites list... it is odd... I am on a favorite list... That kind of scares me.... Oh man I really enjoyed your story... I am really dumbfounded that someone actually reviewed after I didn't update in such a long time though. You hoped that I would update soon so here it is... I hope it isn't dissappointing.  
  
V-channy-chan: Lol! that was one of my favorite lines out of all of them too... Yeah I know what it is like to have to practice before school even starts, but I am in colorguard sooo I know it is a bit different... My best friend used to be a competitive cheerleader, and I saw how much work they put into even the small things, like facials, and cheering techniques... SO I thought it would be funny to make a fic about it..  
  
InuMaie: You took the ideas right out of my mind..lol.... yes... I would really like to emphisize how much I really appericiate that you were one of my first reviewers... Thank you soooo much...   
  
Anti [.] Poptarts: eheh... so much for updates soon, ne?... I am terriably sorry... I feel so bad, but I just got caught up in my life... there has been major hell in my house for awhile now... I mean, I am trying to balance school with my guard activities, My brother's girlfriend is trying to tell me what to wear (trust me too, no one would want to see me in that type of stuff), and the next thing I know.... My best friend is living in the same house as me.... phew... I have too much to do.... BUT.... Now that I have time I am going to continue one this story on a regular basis... I hope that you still review... I am so sorry...  
  
Jamie aka: Jamie-chan you know what has been going on, and that I have been really busy.. So I need not explain further... just know that your reviews are scaring other people... including myself..  
_  
You mean we're cheerleaders  
  
Chapter two: Nothing is as it seems.

Inuyasha walked home with us three guys following him. We were the ones that happen to apologize to the innocent bystanders that Inuyasha either knocked over, or spat nasty comments to. He didn't seem to take bad news very well. I mean, we have all heard of anger management problems, but knocking over old ladies, and insulting young childern was just inhumane. Yet, you see none of us trying to stop him. Why, you ask? Are you kidding me? Would you try to stop a guy that resembles nothing less that a demon when he is mad? I didn't think so...  
  
Now it is to my suprise that suddenly, Inuyasha messed with the wrong old lady.... Old, Ugly, lady... I mean, I shudder to think of how such girls that are beautiful, sexy, lucious, full-uh... eheh... I am getting side tracked here aren't I? It is to my suprise how some women can go from being georgious blossoming flowers, to being old haggy prunes. Then again, some women were born to nag like old hags, take Sango for instance. I never met someone who was so obnoxiuos in my whole life. She won't even let me have one little grope, not one.

Anyways, like I said before, Inuyasha had messed with the wrong old hag this time. As soon as he nugged this old lady, she launched at him screaming, "Youkai!!"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha became aware of his attacker, and ducked barely avoiding a faceful of unwanted wards. I slowly came to realization tthat this was no old hag, it was the neighborhood psycho, formally known as Kagome's ji-chan...  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" I shouted to him as the crazed old man launched another attack of wards at his head. Yet despite the fact that I gave a warning, Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the impending wards, and my effort was to no avail. Inuyasha went down hard. The old man had definentley got him good. Inuyasha was left lying face first in a puddle of mud.

"Yusho," he shouted while planting one foot on Inuyasha's chest. "No need to thank me young citizens it is all in a day's work of the life of a priest. Come now, and I will show you the exciting life of being one. It is like this constantly, yes, fighting demons. It attracts many ladies too if you know what I mean..."

"Omae o koroso!" Shouted Inuyasha as he came back to conciousness.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try young infidel!" was the response he got back. But before anything could go further a voice shouted out,

"Chotto matte!" It belonged to a fumming Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, stand back as I get rid of this demon," her grandfather commanded.

"What are you talking about? You aren't hurting innocent people again are you? You are so embarressing. That is no demon, that is one of the new cheerleaders."  
  
"Oh! well, you are certinly no demon then. I apologize. A demon could never be well..one of **those** types of people.."

"Waddya mean old man?"

"Ahem... I see, you've not come out of the closet then... or at least you don't want people to know then.." Kagome's ji-chan snorted as he and Kagome walked off.

"You need to keep the old man on a leash, wench," Inuyasha retorted, but to no avail because Kagome was already walking back down the street, and talking to her granfather. For some reason, I still do not understand, Inuyasha was infuriated at the fact that Kagome completely ignored him. I have to admit that someties she wasn't the brightest of girls, but somehow the fact that she was female made up for it. How it gave me joy to watch her run around with her other fine female friends, their short school skirts swaying with them as they walked. I could hardley wait until tommorrow when we go back to normal uniform. Just one slip of my foot infront of them when they are walking, and soon I would be exposed to.. well do I need to explain further. Oh, I seem to have gotten back off track, anyways. Inuyasha muttered as he got up from the ground,

"Let's go, I am tired of these psychos. No offense, but there are some pretty whacked up people in this city. I mean one minute I think that I am actually going to fit in, but then some scary stalker of my brother's goes and mixes our names up, and signs me up for cheerleading instead of him.."

"What are you going on about," Kouga snapped. For some reason he didn't like Inuyasha. I think he felt threatened that there was another person coming into our little group.

"Oh nothing," he sighed, and cracked his knuckles. "Can we go somewhere that will convince me that this city is not full of a bunch of weirdos?"

"Ughh..you don't want to come to mine," Kouga said making a face. I didn't blame him either, his house had to be the weirdest out of the whole city. He has a ton of family, and they all like to test their strength on Kouga, and his friends. I sudder to think of that one time my parents were out of town and I had to stay at his house. The whole time I was there, we were either running away from his older brothers who wanted to wrestle, or hiding from his little sister who has a facsination with putting makeup on boys and calling them pansies.

"You don't even want to think about going to my house," Shippo retorted. His house was like a living death trap. No matter how many times you've been to Shippo's house, no matter how important you are, you will always get humilated at his house...

"Well I guess my house is out," I muttered. There is noting really wrong with my house, it's just where the house is located. It's not fun to bring your friends over, and open your window to see well... I'll leave the horrid sight to your imagination.

We all looked at Inuyasha, and he caught the drift.

"But you don't want to go to my house... there's well..it's well.." He looked around for an excuse. "It's not finished being unpacked? Yeah that's it..."

"And that would matter to us because?"

"Ughh..dammit.. Well I guess we can go to my house, but only long enough so I can change. After that we have to leave, okay?"

"Agreed"  
  
The rest of the way to Inuyasha's houe was silent. No one dared say anything about the earlier encounter with ji-chan. As we came to the house, Inuyasha spoke up, "Here are the rules... one: no yelling, two: no running, three: no gaping, four: don't do anything that might disturb the so called 'master' of the house.... any questions?"  
  
We shook our heads...

"Oh yeah I forgot.. no sitting on the sofa.. it's mine you hear... all mine and you can't sit on it..muwhaha.." Inuyasha paused and sniffed looking at all of our faces.

Again we shook our heads.  
  
"Good," he said as he put the key in the door and opened it up. It was your typical two story Japanese house. They still had boxes strown across the house here and there, indicating that they had only been here for a few days. Inuyasha gestured for us to sit down, and make ourselves comfortable which I had to admit was kind of hard witout sitting on the couch

"I am going to go change since I have dirt all over me, and then we can do something." Indeed, he did have dirt all over him from his attack. So we all nodded in agreement, and he went to a door that was at the enterance of the hall. Inuyasha paused before he opended it and leered over his shoulder,

"Just remember that in this house, nothing is as it seems." And with that, Inyasha left us, his dear guests, dumbfounded.   
  
We all sat in scilence for a minute, but jumped at once for conversation.   
  
"He's weird," Shippo hissed in an annoyed tone

"And this is coming from the one and only elf known to man," I deadpanned back.  
  
"Are you calling me short, because if you are, I am not... mom just said I was vertically challenged..." he managed to shoot lamely back.

"Yall are both stupid, arguing about something so small when we have a crisis on our hands.. Hello? I mean we're freaking cheerleaders... I don't know abput you two, or that fruity Inuyahsa kid, but I will not stand for being a cheerleader..I mean, who the hell ever heard of boy cheerleaders? Why didn't we just tell the principal it was some prank or something...?"  
  
"Because, my friend, there are certin people, ahem, I mean certin women, on the cheerleading team that I am sure you would want to become your girlfriend... cough, Kagome, cough"  
  
Kouga turned a crimson color in blush and said, "Nuh uh... I have no idea what you are talking about.."  
  
"I beg to differ," I interjected, "you were so nervous when she passed us this afternoon that you didn't notice that you were drooling... I think you need to get over this little embaressment stage and make the next step up.... which is making her happy."  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"And the one thing that would make Kagome happy, is boys on the team, therefore... us on the team equals happiness for us all.."

"For all of us?" Kouga asked rasing an eyebrow, but then put it down quickly remembering what a pervert his friend was.

"What about me, and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked madly.

"We'll just see about this Inuyasha character, but as for you, you know that you won't be able to survive five minutes without us, let alone the time we have practices and competitions."

Shippo pouted for a minute or two, but is was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Now that I think of it, you both are really dumb, and fall for pranks easily," he said under his breath.

"What was that Shippo?" Miroku asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

Miroku looked at Kouga when he heard a choking noise come from his direction. Kouga was practically drooling all over himself, and it wasn''t over Kagome. But who? Miroku turned his head towards the direction of the stairs where Kouga was looking. Soon he was frozen in place too, because at the end of those stairs stood the most beautiful women that he had ever seen.

She stood there, with her eyes glaring holes into the boys heads. Her long, sliver hair flowed loosley around her body, and her robe that she was wearing clung sightly to her form.

_yeah I know... it's all short and crappy.. but is kindof a filler chapter... plus you know I had to introduce you know who...If you are like, "who is that?" Then my friend you are truley a slow person... oh yeah the japanese words that are in this chapter are below this..so yeah... umm... Don't hurt me?_

_Ano: Umm, well…  
  
Chotto matte: Now wait just a minute!  
  
Omae o koroso: I am going to kill you_  
  
Yusho: Victory


End file.
